Faction Before Blood
by ImDivergentICantBeControlled
Summary: You have to have read Allegiant. It's been 100 years since the factions were destroyed. Now, they've come back. Factions: Lion, Sharp. Factionless are basically Amity. New characters, new lives. Meet Caleb and Tobias's descendants! All the characters are made up. Wouldn't make sense if Tris was alive right now, would it? Sequel just adds more chapters to this.
1. Chapter 1

Our world is in ruins from previous wars. Everyone walks in hushed whispers today. I know why. Today, I get to decide. I only get this choice once in my life. If I mess it up, I could be factionless. We don't have aptitude tests anymore. We don't need them. We're in full control of who we want to be. We only have 2 factions; Lion, the brave that wear yellow because it represents courage and Sharp, the smart that wear white because it's a blank canvas meaning opportunity. Lion is sort of like the Dauntless except the old Abnegation is mashed up in to it. Sharp is basically Erudite but with Candor. The factionless became Amity. They wear black because they are nothing. They do the farming. They don't want to be involved in violence. They're people who failed in initiation or just chose that life.

No one lives in factions until they get to choose. We're taken away from our parents to the closed area for children. We're also never told what our names are. I don't even think we have names. We never find out who our parents were because they think it will affect our choices. Crazy. People are only permitted to have 1 child. If they have twins, whoever came first will be killed in a cruel way. If the parents have multiple kids, they've betrayed their faction by ruining their reputation. They die a slow and painful death. I don't know what happens with factionless. They're surrounded by a large fence so their crops don't spread to the rest of the city.

I carefully walk on the rough pavement. 7456's been rambling on and on again. She'd fit in Sharp. I wonder what she'll choose.

"7498? Are you even listening?" 7456 asked me.

"What? Yeah. You were saying something about which faction you wanted to join." I said.

"7498! I can't believe it! You weren't listening! I was talking about what I should change my name to!" She yelled at me.

"Honestly, I think you look like a Jade." I smiled. "I was thinking of naming myself something wacko. Like maybe Typhoon. Or Hurricane."

"You? You look like an Ashley!" 7456 laughed. Did she think I was kidding?

"I'm not kidding." I said angrily. I wasn't even thinking about it but I found my fist hurtling to her face. She well to the ground. I gasped. There was a pool of blood on the ground.

"YOU! WHAT'S YOUR NUMBER!" A loud voice called. It was one of our supervisors. Mike to be exact. I responded the way I was taught to.

"7498" I replied obediently.

"HOW OLD ARE YOU?" Mike barked.

"16."

"It's your choosing day, eh?" Mike asked. I nodded. "May I suggest Lion. You've got a good punch."

"I will take your suggestion into consideration." I replied.

"Jess! John! Take number..." Mike looked at the nametag on 7456. "7456 to the hospital."

Jess and George took her away. I never bothered to wear my nametag.

"7489, what is your relation to 7456?" Mike asked.

"Friends."

"Why did you punch her?"

"I lost my temper because she thought I was joking when I told her the names I wanted to change to."

"Don't do it again. Violence for no reason is unacceptable in factions. Even in Lion. Lion promotes selfless bravery, understood?"

I nodded.

"You're friend will recover in time for the choosing ceremony. She has a simple nosebleed. She was in shock so she stayed silent. She was still conscious, though."

"Good."

"Remember, the grey and black bowl is for Lion and the white and blue bowl is for Sharp. If your blood falls on to the ground, whether it's on purpose or not, you'll be factionless. Be careful."

"Thank you. I have a question before you go. Who are the Divergent and who and who are the Allegiant?"

Mike looked angry. "Maybe you should be in Sharp. Your curiosity is unbearable. However, since you asked, the Divergent are genetically pure people. They have perfect genes. They're also the government. Enough said about them. The Allegiant are dangerous people. Stay away from them. Once again, enough said. Now go pack!"

"I already finished packing." I said quietly.

"GO HELP OTHERS PACK, THEN!" Mike yelled. I hurried away.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there in front of the 2 bowls. One of them was yellow, the other was white. I saw 7456 sitting with the Sharp. I knew she'd choose them. Now it's my turn to decide. Mike says I could easily fit in to Lion but I've always leaned over to Sharp more. I want to be everything; how can they expect us to change our personality completely just like that? Anyways, I can't face 7456 again after what I did to her. She wanted Choosing Day to be her special day. She wanted to look perfect but I guess she can't with a swollen face. What would she say? She got in a fight? They'd question her loyalty to Sharp!

I look down at the blade and slowly cut my hand making sure not to drop any blood. I looked between the two bowls. I started to move and the worst thing I could ever imagine happened. A drop of my blood went on to the ground. I am factionless. A gasp came from the crowd. I ran to the shadows. There stood the factionless representative. He didn't look older than me by much. Wipe off some of the dirt on his face and he might actually be a bit handsome. I pushed the thought out of my head.

"I'm Jake." He said extending out a hand.

"My name is…" I can't go by 7498 anymore. Should I do it? Change my name? "Free."

"Nice to meet you, Free. Did you mean to choose to be factionless?" Jake asked.

"No. I wanted to join Lion." I admitted.

"That's unfortunate. Get ready to be treated as a lower class citizen."

I watched 7500 nervously cut his hand. He didn't go anywhere. He just let the blood drop on to the concrete. Another factionless transfer but this time, on purpose. Jake introduced himself to 7500.

"7500, I changed my name to Free. You don't have to go by numbers anymore." I told him.

"Free is such a Lion name. I could never be in Lion or Sharp." He sighed. "I don't belong in anything. Just call me Sam for now."

Jake, Sam and I watched the ceremony end. People who walked passed us looked disgusted by us. The Sharp and Lion initiates got in to fancy cars. I looked at our ride. It's a small truck that looks like it hasn't gotten maintenance since it was made and it could break down any minute.

"Babe's been through a lot but she's still going strong." Jake said.

"Babe?" I asked confused.

"The truck. Her name is Babe." Jake said as if it was written on it.

"Oh."

We got in to the car. There was already someone in the passenger seat so Sam and I had to cram up in the back. The woman in the passenger seat introduced herself as Cate. The truck didn't seem to be able to handle the bumpy roads but with some miracle, it did. We approached the factionless fence. The first thing I saw was the fields and fields of corn. The truck stopped at the only building I could see for miles. We got out of the truck.

"Is this the only building there is?" Sam asked.

"Well yeah. They got rid of the other buildings to make way for the crops years ago." Jake opened the door.

"On the outside, the factionless area looks empty. On the inside, it's also empty. Want to know why?" Cate said not waiting for an answer. "Because we are the Allegiant."

Allegiant? Didn't Mike warn me about them? Didn't he say they were dangerous?

"What does Allegiant mean?" Sam asked.

"Allegiant are the people who want to leave this city without violence. We've been growing crops to hide the underground tunnels we've made. Many of the people who join the factionless are people who found out about the Allegiant." Cate said. "We also disagree with many of the laws."

A tall, ginger woman walked towards us.

"Ruby." She said extending a hand.

I took it. "Free. And this is Sam."

"Just a question. Does the 1 child per couple law still apply to the factionless?" Sam asked.

"Yes. This is the group born in 2283, right?" Ruby looked nervous.

"Yeah." Jake answered.

"Hmm…" Ruby said as she touched my dark brown hair. I felt her cold fingers on my neck. I shuddered.

"I'm starving! Let's go eat!" I said trying to escape Ruby. What a creep. As I turned around the corner with Jake and Sam, I heard Ruby and Cate talking.

"That's her!" Ruby whispered.

"You mean-" Cate started.

"Shhh! Not here!" Ruby said in a low whisper.

"Okay, sorry. But how do you know it's her?" Cate asks.

"She looks like her father."

They're talking about me.

"Are you sure?" Cate asks.

"Positive. Don't tell anyone." Ruby says.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes finally a chapter! Hope you like it! So who do you ship? Free and Sam or Free and Jake?

I woke up on my hard mattress. Someone was shaking me. Sam.

"What do you want?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast."

I heard my stomach rumbling. I'm starving. "Finally."

"Come on get up." Sam said pulling me by my hand up. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Thanks." I smiled. I let go of Sam's hand.

"Will you guys shut up?" A woman on another mattress mumbled.

"That's Willow. Don't get her mad." Sam whispered. We walked out of the room.

"Good morning!" Ruby ran towards us. She opened a door to a room filled with mats and old, worn out furniture. There were about 20 people sitting on the mats and another 5 sitting on furniture. They all had a bowl of cold chicken noodle soup sitting on their laps.

"Why don't you eat the stuff you grow?" Sam asked.

"We're not allowed. All our hard work goes to faction factories. Lion gives us canned food every week, though." A factionless man said.

"Oh." Sam said disappointed.

"I thought there'd be more factionless." I said. Everyone looked at me as if the answer was obvious.

"Guys she's new. Give her a break." Ruby said. "We've been sending 2 people with an escort each night out this city. We don't want the government suspicious."

"Ruby, have you ever been, you know, outside?" Sam asked. Ruby smiled. She looked like she was remembering a sweet memory.

"Yes. Yes I have."

"What's it like?" I asked grabbing a bowl of soup.

"Forests. Lots of forests. Some are dead, some alive. A part of it looks as if it's still trying to get over an event of destruction. Then you have the side that recovered. Beautiful. Charming."

"Why'd you leave it then?" I asked. Ruby sat down on one of the pieces of furniture.

"I wanted to help others see that beauty. And home is where the heart is." I sensed a lie. I learned how from my Sharp teachers at school. That's not why she left and I know it.

"Is everyone here yet?" A man sitting on furniture asked. There was a murmur of agreement. I saw Willow sneaking in late.

"Then let's begin." The man said. "For the new people, I'm Richard Eaton. Beside me is Kendra Prior." He pointed to the woman to his left. She looked like the smart kind. "I'm sure you all know Ruby Wright. Over there on the sofa is Alex and Mary. We're the leaders of the factionless. I'll bet you're wondering how some of us know our last names and others don't. Here's why. We were born _before_ the whole 'not knowing your parents' thing. We didn't live with them but we were told who they were."

"Enough." Kendra said. "We'd take you young fellows out with us but it's very dangerous leaving now days. Especially since..." She seemed hesitant to say.

"Kendra…" Richard warned.

"They deserve to know." Alex said quietly.

"He's right." Kendra said. "Since the government started hunting any Genetically Pure, better known as Divergent, that could get in their way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The government we had been taught to support _hunting down_ other Divergent?

"Thank you, Kendra. Now, initiation lasts for 2 weeks. In exactly a week, 2 initiates from each faction will be joining us. Then 2 more the week after. It is all our responsibility to make them feel comfortable because they will most likely be very disappointed they failed initiation." Richard said.

"Jake, come up here." Ruby called. Jake stood up. He was sitting at the very back of the room. He walked towards Ruby.

"This is a tradition to do whenever new people join the factionless. Most of you already know what's about to happen so you can continue eating." He began. "A year ago, I failed Sharp initiation. I was devastated to be kicked out but I knew I had to carry on." He pointed to Ruby.

"24 years ago, I heard about the Allegiant. I had always dreamed of leaving this city and exploring the unknown so I Iet my blood drop on to the ground." She looked at Richard.

"36 years ago, I faked my death and ran from my faction, Lion. The government was just started hunting down the Divergent and I didn't want to be caught in that mess. I now know I made the right decision. Mary?" Richard looked proud of himself. Sharp behavior. Mary got up but didn't walk to the front.

"2 years ago, I was living outside of this city. I was alone. My parents had kicked me out. When the Allegiant found me, they offered to take me with them back to the city. I fell in love with this city. I couldn't be happier here. And now, Alex." Mary sat down again as Alex went to the front of the room. Immediately, everyone started cheering. He must be a much liked leader.

"Thanks everyone! 18 years ago, I was born here. I was hidden here by my mother, may she rest in peace. She died 4 years ago on an important mission to steal some information from the government. My mother's bravery will always be remembered. Finish us up, Kendra." Alex sat down.

"I lived with my father, Jacob Caleb Andrew Prior, who works with the government. He was very angry with me when I ranked low in Sharp initiation. Thank god I failed initiation 10 years ago. I would hate to still have to see his face." Kendra smiled. Jacob Prior… I remember hearing that name.

**Flashback**

"7498! Behave! We have a government official here today!" Mike hissed at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jacob Prior. He's the one who makes all the decisions."

**Page Break**

"First lesson; how to harvest carrots." Alex said.

"I thought you grew corn." Sam asked.

"We grow everything. Back to the lesson. You hold on to the leaf and wiggle it until it's easily pulled out." He demonstrated.

I tried to pull out a carrot but I pulled to hard and fast. I looked at Sam holding a carrot in his hand.

"You'll get the hang of it." He grinned. I pushed him on to the ground.

"Whoa there. You're factionless, not a violent Lion." Alex said. Sam pulled me down with him.

"If I fall, you fall too." We laughed. Alex rolled his eyes with annoyance. I got up brushing off the dust on my clothes.

"Your task is to harvest all the carrots. And no fooling around." Alex smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Short Chapter Sorry

Chapter Theme Song (You will see lots of Taylor Swift songs): Demons by Imagine Dragons

Today, failed initiates will be joining the factionless. 2 Sharps, 2 Lions. My morning started normal. I had cold soup, harvested and hung out with Sam and Jake. We're waiting to see who they are. The giant gate at the fence opened. In came 2 girls and 2 boys. They walked towards us. I think I recognize them.

"Hello. Who used to be Sharps and who used to be Lions?" Jake asks.

"I'm Mikayla. This is Winston. We're from Sharp." One of the girls said. The boy beside her looked nervous. The other 2 introduced themselves as Carly and George.

"I know them." Sam whispered in my ear.

"Hey, you used to be 7500, right?" Mikayla asked.

"Get away from me." Sam said.

"Guys, chill." Jake said.

We walked together back to the building where the leaders explained everything. I called Sam to corner. I needed answers.

"What's up with you and Mikayla?"

"She and I have a history. She was the bully, I was the victim." Sam confessed.

"Oh." I was expecting much worse. I held his hand. He must feel so uncomfortable around her. "I'll protect you."

He smiled.

**Page Break**

My eyes fluttered open. Carly and Sam were standing right beside me.

"Guys stop crowding me." I said rubbing my eyes.

"We need to get Mikayla back for this." Sam was saying.

"Back for what?" I asked. Carly held up a mirror. I stared at my reflection. I had a moustache and a goatee drawn on to my face. "What an amateur prank. Help me get it off." We wiped as hard as we can. Luckily, I was facial hair free when we finished.

"Thanks guys. Group hug?" We hugged each other. We headed to breakfast. Mikayla approached us.

"Eww, Free. What happened to your face? It's all red." She said.

"An amateur prank happened. I think it was some preschooler who did it." I said.

"Are you calling my prank amateur?"

"Are you admitting that you did it?"

"I'm not ashamed to admit I have a sense of humor and you don't."

My fist was ready but I held back. I can't let her win. Sam had other plans. I watched as he started punching her.

"Sam! No!" I said trying to pull him back. I was too late. The damage was done. He finally got up.

"That was for all the years you bullied me." Sam said satisfied. All the factionless looked at him. They believe in peace, not violence. Ruby walked over towards us.

"Sam, the leaders would like to talk to you."

The last I saw of Sam was him being led by Ruby into a small room.

"You're being kicked out?" I gasped.

"Well yeah. I'm being sent out of the city because I was violent. I'm a factionless factionless." Sam said.

"How long do you have?"

"2 months to prove my loyalty."

"Then you better prove it."

I can't imagine living without Sam. He's my best friend. He means so much to me. I love him. No, not that way. Or maybe? No. Definitely not.


	5. Chapter 5

Woohoo! Chapter 5! Yay! No theme song for this chapter. I had writers block (yikes!). Anyways, I have a huge plan for all this. It's awesome. Just you wait.

"So that's basically initiation in Lion." Carly concluded. I hadn't been listening. I was so worried about Sam. I don't want him kicked out.

"But there are sub groups in each faction. When we were there, everyone was talking about Dauntless and Abnegation, the old factions. They're alive. People still categorize themselves in to them." George was saying. I nodded and continued to pretend to be listening. This is ridiculous. Where is Sam? He said he'd be here by lunchtime. The door opened.

"Free, a word?" Sam said. We went to a small corner.

"Would you like to come with me on a mission?" Sam whispered rapidly.

"Mission?"

"Shh! Not so loud! They want me to prove my loyalty. They said I can ask 2 people if they want to come with me. Jake's coming."

"I thought you were going to be kicked out."

"Well they can't now that they've stationed guards at the exit."

"Oh. Well, where are we going?"

"To steal some information from the government." He had an excited look in his eye. I've never seen it before.

"Didn't Alex's mom die doing that?"

"Yeah but they have information in the factions. We'll sneak in as initiates. They have so many members they can't even keep track of their probably hundreds of initiates. Plus we can find out who are parents are."

Ruby who happened to be walking by turned her head towards us. "Find out who your parents are? That information can haunt you forever. Stay away from that information."

"Ruby, please leave us alone." Sam said.

"Leave you alone? I am a leader. I know what's going on. Richard and Kendra told me. But if you want your privacy, I'll just evacuate everyone in the building. So you guys can talk. There are no secrets within the factionless and their leaders."

"Except your big secret." The words slipped out of my mouth. "The one you've been hiding. Hushed voices with Cate, being awfully vague about your past. What is it? Maybe I'll ask Cate and she'll tell me if you're so secretive."

Ruby looked furious. "Cate is outside of the city right now. And I won't be so vague about this. Looks like the mission's going to be a test for both of you." She said coldly. She turned around and walked away. I couldn't believe what I had just done. At the same time, I never thought I'd see Ruby look so angry.

"If you decide to come, you can invite 2 more people. So what do you say?" Sam asked. He was obviously trying to ignore what just happened.

"I'm coming."

I stood with Sam, Carly and George at the gate. We were waiting for Jake and his truck. Babe started to come in to view. It stopped right beside us. Mikayla and Winston sat in the back. Great. Ms. and Mr. Jerk. Carly squeezed in with George at the back and Sam and I shared the front with Jake.

"Everyone comfortable?" Jake asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Great. Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

First thing's first, I'm the realist. No just kidding. First thing's first, I want to thank you guys for over 100 views. That's just amazing.

The truck skidded to a stop.

"There's a diner over there. They're nice Lions who don't look at us with disgust so does anyone want to use the restroom?" Jake asked.

"Move over!" Mikayla said to Winston. He opened the door. Everybody got out of the truck except Jake and me.

"So, is Ruby okay? After, you know, our little quarrel?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's a tough one. Don't worry about her. But worry about me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because my heart is in love. But I don't know if it has won the girl's heart."

"I'm sure it has."

"Free, I love you."

I didn't know how to respond. What do you say when someone tells you they love you?

"You know what Jake? I love you too."

His face lit up. I don't want to let him down. I don't love him that way. I love him as a friend but there's no going back now. I held his hand. It was rough from all the farming he must've done. The doors opened. Sam and the others came in.

"I still can't believe she didn't let us order food." Mikayla said.

"It's against the law to give us fancy food like what faction people eat!" Carly said frustrated.

"So she lets us use the restroom but doesn't let us eat? It's ridiculous!" Mikayla continued ignoring Carly.

"Yeah! Doesn't that count as discrimination?" Winston said angrily.

"Guys, be quiet. They might be listening." George whispered.

"Who?" Carly asked.

"The Divergent." George said.

"What does that mean?" Mikayla asked.

"I can see why she's not in Sharp anymore." Sam said.

"Shut up. I'm thinking. Well, divergent means different-" Mikayla started.

"Wow! She's a genius!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Divergent, in this case, is another word for Genetically Pure. It also means the government." Jake said. "Guys… Little problem. Babe's refusing to move. We're gonna have to get out and walk."

So how do you feel about Free and Jake?


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay long chapter! **

**Sorry for the late chapter. I've been a bit busy. I'll try to post chapters at least once a week. This chapter's theme song is: Zedd - Spectrum ft. Matthew Koma **

**Oh wait shouldn't I write the chapter before choosing a song? Anyways, I chose **_**Spectrum**_** because of Free trying to stop feeling something for Jake (**_**Breathing you in when I want you out**_**). I really hope this bold text shows up when I publish this. I'm still new to . Enjoy the chapter!**

"No. Just no." Mikayla said. "There is no way I am walking in the winter cold. Especially at night."

"Just get out." Sam said with obvious annoyance. Everyone got out except Sam. Jake kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't stop him. I blushed like crazy. Sam was staring his jaw to the floor. He got out of the car shutting the door behind him.

"Gotta mark my territory, you know." Jake said. He sees me as property? "I mean he was getting too attached to you."

"He's my best friend." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just I don't want you taken away from me." He said with a slight smile. He's lying.

"I understand." No I don't. He gave me a nice tight hug. I felt his hand on me. I suddenly forgot all my anger.

I heard loud voices outside of the truck. I held Jake's hand.

"WILL YOU JUST GROW UP?" Sam was yelling at Mikayla.

"YOU GROW UP! I'M SORRY I'M BEING ME!" Mikayla was saying. Do those two _ever_ stop fighting? Carly and George were trying to act as the peace makers. Winston was just saying 'yeah' after everything Mikayla said.

"IT'S NOT EVEN THAT COLD!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE. I STILL DON'T WANT TO BE SICK. AND I'M NOT WEARING SOMETHING HEAVY."

"YES YOU ARE! THAT COAT HAS FUR ON THE INSIDE!"

"THANKS ! THIS FUR IS TOTALLY KEEPING ME WARM!"

"You guys are seriously fighting about the weather? I think both of you should grow up." I said. They both went quiet.

"We need to get a move on. I contacted Ruby and Kendra. They're going to come get the truck. We need to get to the Lion headquarters right now. We're running out of time." Jake said.

"Me and George can't be seen there. They'll surely recognize us." Carly said.

"Yes. Here's the plan. In Lion, Carly and George will stay away from the headquarters because they could be recognized. The rest of us will go in and stall or get the information. In Sharp, Mikayla and Winston will stay away while the rest of us do the same we did in Lion. Then we'll all go to the government headquarters and see what we can get from there." Jake smiled. "Everyone understand?"

"Can we have a break now?" Mikayla whined.

"Is everyone out of breath yet?" Jake was panting. Everyone nodded. "Then let's lay down. Sam, did you get the blankets from the back of the truck?" I felt a pang of guilt when I heard Sam's name.

"Yeah. Did you think I wouldn't? Did you think I'd forget? Did you think I'd run out of time?" Sam asked angrily.

"Calm down. You're always angry these days." Jake said with his hands up in the air.

"Well, you're a control freak! I'm gonna take charge of Sam's mission. Hope he doesn't mind me being the leader!" Sam said mimicking Jake's voice.

"Fine! You don't want me in this with you, then Mikayla, Winston and I will go. They are the people _I_ invited, anyway." Jake said furiously.

"Go ahead! I don't need you!"

"I know the leaders suggested you take me with you because they think you'll be safer with me. This isn't my first mission, you know."

"I chose you because I thought you'd be a good _helper_, not _leader_. Now take your girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend? Free? Really? Did she trick you in to it?" Mikayla snickered.

"No. I'd say_ I_ tricked her in to it." Jake smiled.

"How about you let her answer the question?" Mikayla said.

"Sure. I can't get someone to like me so I trick them in to it." I said sarcastically.

"See? She even admits it!" Carly laughed. "You guys are so cute!"

I felt myself blush. I didn't realize what I was doing until Jake's hand was in mine.

"Thanks. Anyone come near him and I'll release my inner Dauntless." I smiled. Maybe I do love Jake. Maybe I can't live without him. Maybe I plan to marry him someday. No. Just no.

"Lay the blankets please, Sam." Jake said. He hadn't let go of my hand. I hope my hand doesn't sweat.

Everyone was asleep. We all had 2 blankets and 1 pillow. One blanket was too put beneath us and the other was to cover ourselves with. Everyone seemed to be able to sleep except me. I stared at the cloudy sky.

"Free?" Jake whispered. "You awake?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Can't sleep?"

I nodded. "Just isn't coming to me."

"I love you." He said extending a hand to me. I grabbed it.

"I love you too." I said though I still am not sure I really do.

**Aww! It's official! How can Free not be sure? He's the perfect guy! Anyways, I realize I haven't exactly been good at describing how the characters look. I think I'll leave it to your imagination. Just know that Ruby is a red head. Yeah bye. Love ya! Thanks for so many views! **


	8. Chapter 8 (Very short)

**So anyways, as I write this, I don't have a plan in particular for this chapter. I guess some might call it a filler chapter. Anyways, hope you like it! **

"Well, if you're still awake, we could go on a walk." Jake whispered.

"Okay." I said back. He took my hand and led me away from our little camp ground. He looked at me holding both my hands.

"I love you and I don't want you to ever forget that." He said. And just as fast as it came, it disappeared. My first kiss.

"I love you too." And I was finally sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry my last chapter was really short. It's just I had nothing to say, really. So, I hope you liked it. Was it exciting? I don't know! So as I write this, (once again) I don't have a plan. I have a plan for some of the story but don't know when what's gonna happen. **

**Long Chapter!**

**Chapter theme song: Warriors by Imagine Dragons &amp; The Words by Christina Perri**

"I see it!" George said excitedly.

"That's it! The Lion headquarters!" Carly exclaimed.

"Shut up. You guys will not be coming, remember? All we need from you guys is where they store their laundry." Sam said.

"It's at the back. It's a really smelly place. This one time, I was dared to go roll around in it. It was so gross. But you've got to be careful. Sometimes, people are inside cleaning. There are lots of piles of clothes, though, so you can hide behind those." Carly smiled.

"Got it." I said.

"Oh and stay away from silver tissue boxes. Those are actually security cameras. I don't think they have any in the laundry room, though. The door to the laundry room is around that corner." George said pointing. "Don't go through the door that says Hygiene. That's a trick. Go through the door that says 8 2 14 5. Those are the numbers of the letters that spell Hygiene. Make sure it is in that exact order because they have doors that are fake that have the numbers jumbled up. Good luck."

"Okay. Enough blabbing." Mikayla said impatiently.

"Repeat the numbers 2 14 5." George said. We repeated the numbers until we knew them by heart. It took a while to find the door. Surprisingly, no one was around the door. We turned the doorknob. The door swung open. Inside were piles and piles of yellow clothes.

**In case you didn't know, I edited Chapter 1 to say what colours the factions wear. Lion wears yellow for courage. Sharp wears white because it is an empty canvas (opportunity). Factionless wear black because they are nothing. **

The yellow sort of hurt my eyes.

"Wow. I've never been here, before." Jake said.

"I thought you've been on plenty of missions." I said.

"I have but I never actually entered from the laundry room." Jake replied.

"Enough chit chat. Everyone go behind a pile and change into something." Mikayla said.

"Yeah. We want to get the information, ri-" Winston began.

"Don't." Mikayla said. It's times like these that I realize Winston is practically controlled by Mikayla. When everyone was changed, Sam repeated the instructions. Jake, Sam and I were supposed to go hunting for the information. We set out greeting people who walk past us with a wave like actual Lions do. A few raised their eyebrows at us suspiciously.

"Look." Sam said. In front of us was a giant pit. There was an arrow shaped sign pointing to the right that said _The Chasm_. We went in the direction the arrow was pointing to. There was the noise of splashing water. It was a river of some sort.

"This way." Jake said. Everyone was too in awe to speak. Someone was coming towards us. He seemed distracted by something that he didn't notice until it was too late. He bumped into Winston. Winston's screams echoed as he fell in to the roaring water.

"No!" Mikayla whispered a gasp. I felt a few tears come to my eye. Life is so precious. It can be grabbed from you just like that. Those few tears quickly became sobs. Mikayla was just silent.

"I can't believe what I just did." The man said. "I want to throw myself off. I can't live knowing I killed someone. But committing suicide is not selfless. I can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry. How can I ever repay you?"  
"You killed my best friend." Mikayla said holding back a sob. "You killed my best friend. And you think you can say 'I'm sorry' and everything's good? I don't think so. Throw yourself."

Jake gave Mikayla in that 'bad move' look. She ignored it.

"You heard me. Throw yourself. It won't be selfish. You'll be helping _me_ feel better." Mikayla whispered in his ear.

"Don't. I understand it was an accident. I'll always miss him but you didn't notice until it was too late." I said through tears.

"We need to get a move on, guys." Sam said. He was either ignoring the fact Winston died or was trying to hide his feelings.

"Yes. You're absolutely right." I said my voice cracking. We were well away from where Winston fell when we heard another scream. The man had killed himself.  
"I didn't let him finish his last words." Mikayla whispered. I patted her on the back.

"We need to focus on our main goal." Sam said.

**Page Break**

"There it is. The room. Watch and learn, guys." Sam said straightening up. He approached the lady behind the desk. "Hello. Is Edgar here?"

"Edgar… yes I believe he is. Would you like me to get him for you?" She asked.

"Yes that would be great." He said. The woman went inside the room behind her desk. "Only you come with me." He pointed to me.

"Edgar gives you permission to enter." The lady said coming out of the room. Sam and I went inside. The room smelt like old and dusty papers. There was a computer on a desk. There sat an old man. He was smoking a cigar. **If you see someone in their 90's, make them younger because I see the guy from the "I don't always" meme.**

"You were sent here?" He said. He sounded like he was a heavy smoker.

"Yes. By the-"Sam began.

"Not here." The man (who I assume is Edgar) suddenly lowered his voice. "What are you looking for?"

"Where the government is watching and how." Sam said.

"The government? Kids, let me tell you a story. A hundred years ago, we were freed from factions. We were put in to them as an experiment. You see, some of us were genetically damaged; others were genetically pure, or Divergent. They wanted to test how genetically damaged would act. Then our heroes, Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior freed us. Poor Tris died before she could see our new city. **Omg then who did Tobias get with? Dun dun duuuun! Drum roll please… Christina! You see, Christina would comfort him so eventually, they got married. **Eventually, genetically damaged were no more because we were all Divergent. The government of those times got so angry that everyone was equal, that they kept only the government genetically pure and would alter people to be genetically damaged. Eventually, everyone who acted a certain way started to fight with the people who act a different way. So, the factions were reintroduced. People 'loved' them so much, they decided it was illegal to leave the city. Of course, those feelings were influenced. Every now and then, a genetically damaged family's DNA code starts to go back to normal which is why you can only have 1 child; to slow down the process. What they used to make people genetically damaged isn't as strong as what they used in the past. The information on how to alter people was completely destroyed when the city was freed. " **What a chatterbox. **

I was too shocked. This city has experienced so much injustice. I want to be like that Tris and Tobias.

"Unbelievable." Sam whispered.

"Let me fully introduce myself. I am Edgar Eaton. I believe you met my cousin, Richard?" He smiled. I nodded. "I'm sorry but you won't find the information you want here. However, I may have some information that would interest you. They've been keeping track of the population in all the factions, even the factionless. You can find out who your parents were. I just need the numbers you were called."

"7498." I said. He pulled up something on his computer.

"Come." He said. I stared at the screen. He started to read it out loud.

"_7498, born 2283 (Age 16), Divergent, being watched_

_Parents: 5482/Ruby Wright (Lion, No faction), Unknown_

_Faction chosen: None_"

My jaw dropped. I'm Divergent. I'm being watched. But that wasn't the information that shocked me the most. My mother is Ruby. My name is Free Wright. I went over what I just learned in my head. Sam looked just as shocked as I did when we read my file.

"Free, remember when they took a sample of our blood last year? That must be how they find out if we're Divergent or not." Sam said. Everything made sense. What's wrong with being a good society and being equal?

"Found it." Edgar said.

"_7500, born 2283 (Age 16), Divergent, being watched_

_Parents: 5714/Wanda, (Sharp, Executed), 5732/Kyle (Sharp, Executed)_

_Siblings: (Twin sister, Executed)_

_Faction chosen: None_"

Sam was just silent. So it's true. They kill the family if they have more than 1 child.

"Thank you for your help. Could you please print a copy of our files for us?" I asked. Edgar nodded.

"There they are! The intruders!" Someone pointed at us when we stepped out of Edgar's office. Mikayla and Jake were pinned down by someone.

"No! They are children here to take a tour of the Lion headquarters to see if they should choose Lion on choosing day!" Edgar said from behind us.

"How come they're wearing yellow?" A woman asked.

"They wanted to fit in and not stand out from the crowd." Edgar said. The people let go of Mikayla and Jake. The crowd quickly disappeared.

"Leave." Edgar said.

We went back to the laundry room and snuck out completely unnoticed.


	10. Chapter 10

**My heart was breaking in the last chapter. It was just so sad. I mean, being the author and all, I could always change the story but I can't. Please forgive me. Winston hardly said anything so I just said kill him. I tried to change it but I was so satisfied. Anyways, Mikayla's gonna change. His death will change her… sort of. You'll see. So anyways, I will reveal the theme song(s) later.**

"I can't believe it." Carly said fighting back tears.

"I can't either." Mikayla said quietly. There were tears rolling down her face. "He's gone. Gone forever."

"We need our rest." Sam said his eyes glued to the printed copy of his file. Jake had my file. I knew I was gonna lose it so I gave it to him.

"I didn't let him finish his last words." Mikayla cried. I cried so much today, there's nothing left in my eyes. Sometimes I wish people were a little nicer to him but then again, he was Mikayla's sidekick so he must not have been that nice either.

**Page Break**

It was late at night. Mikayla was crying. I don't know how the others can sleep with all this noise. It surprises me Mikayla isn't as tough as Sam described her to be. I closed my eyes. I heard a whisper.

"Mikayla." Jake whispered. "Do you wanna talk?"

"Ok." She sniffed. They both got up and walked away from our little camp. I got up too and followed them. They were sitting on a bench.

"I can't take it anymore, Jake." Mikayla said wiping tears. "I feel like I'm to blame for Winston's death."

"How? You didn't push him, did you?"

"I didn't. But I should've been paying attention when that guy bumped in to him."

"It could've happened whether you were paying attention or not. It's the man's fault, not yours. I saw you frozen in terror. You were too in shock to do anything. We were all in shock. None of us could've caught him because by the time we noticed, he was too far down. It's not our fault, is it? No. Still the man's fault. Don't worry about it too much. You're too beautiful to be crying." Jake leaned in closer.

Mikayla pushed him away. "Whoa there. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"We broke up." Jake said. I closed my eyes and ran.

**Now you can find out the theme songs: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri, I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift **

I had to do it. Mikayla didn't want to be the girl who's helping someone cheat. I had to tell her. I just had to.

"Mikayla? Can we talk? Privately? " I asked her in the morning.

"Sure?" Mikayla said. I took her to a little corner.

"I saw you last night. What he told isn't true." I said.

"I can't believe it! Unbelievable! What a jerk! I can't believe we were tricked like that! You know what? We should get revenge." Mikayla looked furious. The idea seemed appealing…

**Page Break**

**Now, the chapter theme song is R-E-V-E-N-G-E by Taylor Swift**

"Ready?" Mikayla asked me. I nodded. Sam, Carly and George went in search for food while we stayed guarding our little campground with Jake. He just so happened to have eaten certain berries which were mashed up and mi ridden with sleeping pills and was lying asleep on the ground... I had a marker ready in my hand. Mikayla had pink permanent no-water hair dye and a bag of ants we collected. We didn't have lots of time since we only put a little bit of a sleeping pill so we had to hurry. I drew a moustache and goatee on his face but I had written so much more.

Once the dye had settled in, we released the ants. A few crawled on to Jake's arm. He brushed them off. More ants came back angrier than ever. They started to bite him.

"Perfect. So, what else is on our to-do list?" I smiled. Maybe Mikayla isn't _that_ bad.

**This was an interesting chapter to make. Anyways, any Once Upon a Time fans out there? Check out my other fan fiction Once Upon a Divergent!**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's kind of hard writing 2 stories at once so please understand that I sometimes might focus on Once Upon a Divergent (my other fanfiction which is a crossover between Once Upon a Time and Divergent) for a period of time and sometimes I'll focus on this fanfic for a period of time. If you're looking for a fanfiction which updates more, make sure to check out Daniagogo's How it All Began. She's a great writer (I know her irl) and she's been getting some hate. I want to get her as many views as possible and I want good supportive reviews. Supportive reviews don't have to be "I like it." . You don't have to like it. All Daniagogo needs is suggestions. You could tell her "Maybe Sam could eat macaroni." She'll accept your suggestion and think about putting it in her story. You could even say "This style of Divergent fanfic isn't my type but I have some suggestions for your story." So go check that fanfic out. Sometimes, we brainstorm ideas for each other's fanfics. Like in the last chapter, those pranks were her and her brother's ideas. If you read How It All Began, you could be reading some of my ideas too.**

**And finally, for the part where I talk about my story. Writing this fanfic is so much fun I'm thinking of creating a sequel. Not sure what it will be about so on the last chapter of this first story, I will be asking for suggestions on what should happen in the sequel. I have a general idea but it could use some tweaking. **

**Chapter theme songs:Part of Me by Katy Perry, Ain't it fun by Paramore**

Jake woke up with a gasp. "ANTS! GET THEM OFF ME NOW!"

"What's wrong?" I asked hiding my smile. His pink hair blew in the wind.

"ANTS! WAS I SLEEPING ON AN ANT NEST? I HATE ANTS!"

"Aww! My ex's afraid of ants!" I laughed.

"Aww! My ex's also afraid of ants!" Mikayla giggled.

"GET THEM OFF OF ME!" Tears were streaming down his face. Behind him stood Sam, Carly and George. He turned to face them. "HELP!"

"Can't do that, ." Sam said.

"Cheater?" He gasped.

"That's what the writing on your face says. Thought I'd believe it." Sam shrugged. "By the way, nice moustache."

"And I really like your hair colour. The pink really brings out your eyes." Carly laughed.

"In case you didn't get the message, Mikayla and I aren't easily fooled." I said. For some reason, I just don't feel sad he's done this to me anymore.

**Page Break**

"Everyone remember the plan?" Sam asked.

"Wait! I can't wait alone!" Mikayla said.

"I'll stay with her." George smiled.

"How do we enter the building?" I asked. We hadn't really discussed it.

"You need special permission from someone inside the building and we've got that." Jake smiled.

"How?"

"It's a long story."

**Page Break**

"What is this place?" I asked. We had went through a door behind the dumpster. I stood gasping at the huge room we were in. Everywhere we looked, we saw metal. It was some sort of laboratory. There was a metal chair far from rusting.

"Hello." A woman said. She stepped out into the light.

"7456." I gasped.

"It's Fury, now." She said. "Everyone except pink hair and 7498 leave go through the door behind me." They walked out. "So, what do you call yourself?"

"Free."

"You'll never be free." She said darkly. There was something odd about her. "Jake, what happened to your face? It's all red. I have scissors in the washroom if you want to get rid of the hair." They know each other? Jake walked out too.

"So." I cleared my throat.

"See this?" She said pointing to a scar on her nose. "You did it to me. You ruined my moment. That's why I call myself Fury."

"I call myself Free because I'm finally free to be who I want to be."

"Sit." I sat on the chair nervously. She pressed a button and out of nowhere, I was tied to the chair. "His name isn't Jake. His name is Titan and he's been spying on the factionless for us. Of course, this secret's gonna die with you." I'm confused, really confused.

"Hello." A man stepped in. I instantly recognized him as Jacob Prior. Kendra looks so much like him. He kissed Fury on her forehead. "Introduce me, Fury."

"Jacob Prior, government official, leader of Sharp, Divergent hunter and my husband." Husband? HUSBAND? "And we're gonna kill you right here, and right now." Titan walked out the washroom bald. "Welcome back, Titan. I was just about to explain to her the plan. Have you ever heard of Cancer?"

"Yes. Isn't it an old illness?"

"Not quite as old as you think." Jacob said.

"When the government was making people genetically damaged, it discovered how Cancer runs in a family. It's something in the DNA code. They also discovered how to alter the DNA code so the Cancer kicks in immediately and stronger than ever. That will be our last resort today. We want to see how you'll react to the Death Serum. Only one Divergent has ever resisted it and she died right after from a bullet." Fury smiled. "Goodbye, Free."

I was left alone in the room. _Leave this horrible world. Leave them to deal with all these problems. You can go to a world where you don't have to worry. _No. I want to help them. _Why? They'll just let you down like everyone does. _I don't want to be like those very few people. I'm not gonna let them down. I won't. _Leave them! You'll be happier! _No. I shook my head. It was over. None of it was real. They walked in again.

"Cancer it is." Fury smiled. I was put to sleep. I couldn't feel it but they were altering my DNA code. I woke up. Everything hurt. I felt like I was being ripped apart. I was weak. The thoughts that were put in my head from the death serum returned. I can't resist. I can't control any of my bodyparts. I'm dizzy. Everything's spinning around. I feel nauseous. I'm dying.

**Cliff hanger! Anyways, I don't know what exactly happens when you've got cancer so let's just pretend that because it was made stronger, this is what happens. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Not much to say except there's lots of dialogue. **

**Chapter theme song: I Lived by One Republic**

I knew I was unconscious. My entire body felt numb. I could hear voices.

"What did you do to her?" Someone was asking. "You killed her!" More arguing. I felt like I knew the voices so well. I opened my eyes. A girl saw me and signalled me to close them. Where did I know her from?

"Can I at least take her body?" The girl sniffed.

"She's GD. She won't be getting in our way." Someone said.

"Yes you may, then."

Somebody picked me up. I heard the door shut.

"Free?" The girl said. I opened my eyes. "It's me, Carly."

"Carly?"

"You remember me, right?" And then it hit me.

"How am I alive?"

"I don't know but we have to run, now. The others can take care of themselves. Jake's with them." Jake. Hearing his name hurt.

"His name is Titan and he was a spy."

Carly's jaw dropped. "We have to help them!"

"He's gonna swoop in act like a hero and regain their trust. If they find out I'm alive, they will hurt all of us." We heard a scream coming from inside the room. Carly looked through the keyhole.

"Blood. Jake's on the ground with a knife through him." Sam burst through the door, grabbed our hands and ran out the building. The Sharps weren't prepared to catch intruders so they just looked up from the books they were reading and gasped. We ran all the way to Mikayla and George.

"Jake, traitor, must leave." Sam said. There were red blotches on his hands. We packed all our blankets and hurried off to the forest.

Page Break

"How are we going to get the information we need?" Mikayla panted.

"Do we really need it now? We know how they were spying on us. I wouldn't risk it. The problem is how to get back to the Factionless."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really sorry I haven't been posting new chapters! Forgive me! I've been busy!**

**Chapter theme song: The Words by Christina Perri**

"Guys!" Someone whispered from behind a bush.

"Who?" Sam said putting on his best tough voice. The person stepped out. It was Ruby- no. It was my mom. "How did you get here?" Sam softened his voice.

"I followed the yellow path!" She laughed. "No. Jake contacted me. He said to find you guys and take you back."

"Jake? Don't trust him." My voice cracked. "He's a traitor. He was a spy."

"Why would Jake be a spy?"Ruby asked. "He's been with us for a long time. We trust him."

"Mom." I said. Her eyes widened. "Trust me. I've learned a lot over the past few days. I've also learned that Jacob Prior married a 16-year old."

"That old man always disgusted me." Ruby sighed. "Well, come with me, I guess. I have the truck parked near here. On the way, I'll tell you about your dad. It's no secret anymore."

"What if Jake/Titan has a tracking device on the truck?" Carly pointed out.

"Then we'll kill him. Factionless aren't always peaceful." She smiled.

**Page Break **

"Tell me about Dad." I said.

"I met him outside. I was sent outside for quite a while. We fell in love, got married and I got pregnant. A day after I told him, he disappeared. I then decided to return to the city, heartbroken. I send Cate every now and then to look for him but I know deep down, it's worthless." She sighed.

"Men always break hearts." I said.

"NO!" Sam yelled. "I mean not always." He said a little quieter. We walked in silence.

"Ruby, we have some deaths to announce." Mikayla cleared her throat.

"Quite a few." George agreed. They were planning something...

"Yes. And it would be best to talk to you alone. Just Mikayla, George and I." Carly said.

"Okay... You know you can tell me when we get to the truck." Ruby said.

"No. Now is better." Mikayla said pulling Ruby and the others to the side.

"Free?" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Jake- or Titan- whatever you want to call him, he might've broken your heart but I wouldn't."

"Um... okay?"

"I've loved you for a long time."

And now, I don't know what to say. "Me too. I don't even know why I accepted Jake. I was always leaning towards you. But Sam, I'm not ready."

"I know. But promise me when you're ready to let me know."

"I will."


	14. The End

**What? A chapter TWICE in 1 week? No disclaimer #rebel**

**Chapter theme song: I Know Places by Taylor Swift**

"How cute. Too bad she'll never let you know when she'll be ready." Someone laughed. Fury. I should've known. She was holding a gun towards us.

"You're going to shoot us? Ha. We've got backup and you clearly don't." Sam said. Yeah. We've definitely got backup, a group of peace loving idiots.

"Not exactly." She smiled. 4 figures stepped out from behind her; Mom, Mikayla, George and Carly.

"No!" I managed out a gasp. "What did you do to them?"

"Recently, the Sharps have rediscovered the attack serum of the Erudites. We decided using it in large amounts would permanently put them in this day dreamish state." She said. "But that's not all." People ran chased by groups of people who all acted in synchronization. As the groups came nearer, it became clear the Sharps had put all the Lions and Factionless under their little spell. Except the few who were not as synchronized as the others. Did they resist the serum? "So your Divergence acted as an immune system for you against the cancer gene. So what? It won't act as defense when we splat you like a bug. Jacob will want to be here to see it."

"No. I don't want to be dead like all my family." Sam said. "Free, I love you and I will always love you. If we're going to die right here, right now, I want you to be the last thing I see."

**Who would not want Sam as a husband? Honestly. I love him more than I love Peeta. And that's saying something.**

I was speechless. I love him too. I do. Suddenly, it was like the entire world disappeared and it was just us. No army of drugged people trying to kill us. I love him.

"Enough love." Fury said shooting one of the soldiers in the leg. He immediately cried out in pain and it was clear he was one of divergents. "A divergent? How adorable. Soldiers, dispose of soldier 4471." Fury said speaking into a small device in her hand. I watched the "soldiers" as they "disposed" of 4471. They took out knives and cut him up slowly ensuring he felt everything. Soon, the screams had ended and he lay still. I wanted to look away but my eyes were glued to him. I hid in Sam's arms trying to forget what I had seen. When I looked up, Jacob Prior was standing next to Fury. They were talking rapidly. All of a sudden, all the soldiers were given a new command. They came towards Jacob and Fury. Standing a few blocks away was Jake- or Titan- holding a device like the one Fury was holding. Sam and I ran to him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked standing in front of me.

"It's my death wish." He said. He was bleeding badly from the knife from earlier. "I was put under a long term simulation before my choosing ceremony. They made me in to a power hungry spy. I had lost hope I'd ever escape that simulation but then Sam stabbed me. I had seen them dipping that knife in the sterilizer which is also a serum that if touched a human, removes any serums from the body. I woke up. I knew everything I did while I was under the simulation so I wanted to fix it before I ran out of time. I'm sorry." He toppled over and was silent.

**Three Months Later**

I woke up. I looked at the bed across from me. As usual, Sam had left a note.

_Free,_

_Off to help Alex with the corn again. _

_Love, _

_Sam _

"He's always farming. I guess I should be happy he's found something he enjoys doing but sometimes I feel like it's all he talks about. " I said thinking out loud.

"Is that so? Then what about you? Always hanging out with your girlfriends. It's all _you_ talk about. Mikayla did this. Carly did that." Sam said angrily from behind me.

"Is this one of your anger outbreaks again? Come on, Sam! Even I'm past those!" I yelled. He marched closer to me fists balled up.

"I DON'T GET ANGER OUTBREAKS!" He yelled.

"THEN WHAT'S THIS RIGHT NOW?"

He slapped me. I could almost physically feel my heart breaking. Someone grabbed him and pulled him away. It's as if they were prepared for him to burst.

Page Break

They were deciding Sam's fate right now. I begged Mom to be easier on him and now, it's time to find out.

"Hello." Richard said. "We have decided how we are to deal with Sam. Obviously, with his violent outbreaks, he is not safe in our peaceful society. We have decided to send him outside with Cate."

**The end. **

**Sort of. **

**No not really. Sequel coming soon! Join Sam as he explores the outside world. Make sure to see the upcoming story Reviving Tris which takes place before the '3 years later' chapter in Allegiant. **


	15. Chapter 1 Loyalty Before Rebellion

**It's finally here! Eeek! Thanks for your support through all this :)**

**No chapter theme song**

Sam

"Hello." Richard said. "We have decided how we are to deal with Sam. Obviously, with his violent outbreaks, he is not safe in our peaceful society. We have decided to send him outside with Cate."

And that's how I ended up in the underground tunnels leaving the city. I don't even know how I was so angry with Free. I intended to (someday) marry her. And maybe start a bigger rebellion against the new government. Sure, they're easier on the Factionless now but still horrible.

"We're here." Cate said. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. A girl stood at the exit.

"Welcome to the turtle!" She said. She looked around my age.

"Turtle?" I asked.

"No, not the animal. Townships United Ruling Truthfully and Lawfully. There's no 'E'." She smiled. I noticed a tattoo on her arm. A bird breaking free from some sort of enclosure. "I'm Rue."

"I'm Sam." I said. She caught me staring at her tattoo.

"It's a Mockingjay. Everyone here has one. It reminds us of the sacrifices our ancestors had to make. Sending 2 people from every District to fight in the Hunger Games. I'm named after the great Rue, bravest of the brave." She smiled. "Of course, your city, wasn't a part of Panem."  
"I've never seen a Mockingjay before." I said.

"I have to head back to the city. Goodbye!" Cate said going back down the tunnel.

"Ah yes. The electric barrier blocking planes, bombs and birds from coming or leaving. Your city is a disgrace."

She said still smiling. Am I supposed to like her?

"I had no idea about that." I say trying to act as if this is totally normal.

"Your government hides so much from you." She said grinning. I decide to dislike her.

I stay silent as her smile fades for the first time.

"You don't like me." She says.

"What?" I say blushing. Is she used to people disliking her?

"Well, I guess I kinda am used to people disliking me." She says. "Let me reintroduce myself. Hi, I'm Rue and I have the ability to read thoughts."


	16. Chapter 2 Loyalty Before Rebellion

**WELCOME BACK! Today, I updated my profile. Go check it out!**

**Chapter theme song: **

"They call it Telekinesis." She smiled. "Sometimes, it drives me crazy hearing so many voices in my head at one time, but I'm a very valuable weapon."

"Weapon?" I asked.

"Woops! Seems as though I spilled too many beans! Let me pick them up!" She giggled maniacally. I backed away thinking about my safety.

"Rue! That's enough." A woman **(WOMAN POWER!)** with graying, black hair and a scarred face said. "Sorry, she's cute but brain's pretty empty. I'm Primrose. I'm the leader of the TURTL. Long ago, it was united ruling but then, one of the leaders killed the other leaders and made the system a one-person thing."

"Uh..." I said. "That's nice..."

"Well, come with me." Primrose led me to a trap door that was in the middle of a forest."It's what's left of District 13. They abandoned it when they thought they were free. Of course, 20 years later, Snow's granddaughter avenged her father and destroyed everything." She said, her eyes closed as if she were remembering something. She opened the door. It was a large hole. "Jump."

"No way! What if I die?" I back away.

"JUMP."

I backed away more. There is no way I'm killing myself like that. I backed away more and bumped into someone; Rue. Rue pushed me. I totally didn't scream like a baby. I landed on a trampoline. I was followed by Rue and Primrose. Someone wearing an outfit a lot like the ninjas I'd see in the comics I used to read grabbed me and told me to sit on a cold, metal chair. I was bound to the chair. The ninja guy stuck wires on to me. Rue sat on a chair beside me.

"I want you to remember times you were mad at the governement in your city." She said calmly.

"Only if you tell me what's going on." I say, trying to push away the memories. Primrose looked at the ninja and nodded. I was immediately filled with electricity. I remembered opening my file. I remembered being told what happens to law breakers. Rue jotted notes down and I knew what was happening.

"Welcome, Soldier Sam. In a few weeks, we will be attacking your city. If you ever feel guilt, remember your anger. During the attack, try not to damage the city itself because we will be taking it after we've... let's say... evacuated it." Primrose smiled coldly.

**I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE REST OF THIS. LIKE, I'M MORE EXCITED THAN YOU GUYS. **


End file.
